


Snowmance

by elleavantemm



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Get Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleavantemm/pseuds/elleavantemm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo desperately wants to win this years Snow Sculpting Competition, but when rival competitor Heero Yuy expresses romantic interest in Duo, his desire to win begins to crumble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowmance

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the prompt "snowman" for the winter round of the livejournal Advent Challenge.

The Regional Snow Sculpting competition happened annually the week after New Year’s Day. Duo had participated for the last six years in an attempt to make it to the International competition, but every year he got beat out by the Japanese-American sculptor Heero Yuy. It pained Duo to admit, but the man was a sculpting genius. His ability to take the simple medium of snow and turn it into a beautiful work of art put all of Duo’s construction to shame. Not this year, though. Duo had been practicing his sculpting the whole year through, building an impressive cold room in his basement where he could work with ice and snow without fear of it melting.

This year’s sculpting theme was portraiture, meaning that artists were required to sculpt a famous portrait painting in snow. It was actually a rather brilliant theme, a test of artistic merit in such an unusual medium. Duo had elected to carve the famous portrait of Napoleon Bonaparte with his hand tucked inside his waist coast. He’d practiced carving the painting into fruit, into ice, and into snow to the point that he was positive he would be able to carve the intricate details of Napoleon Bonaparte's face in his sleep.

Two days before the competition was set to begin, Duo ran smack into Heero Yuy at Duo’s favourite coffee shop. He’d been caught off-guard when the other man had gently held his arms, asked if he was okay, and then commented that Duo was “looking well” with a rather suggestive sweep of his eyes. They’d made awkward conversation as they stood in line to order drinks, and afterwards Heero invited Duo to join him; however it was uncomfortably like a date and Duo declined, slipping out the side door with a raised hand and a rushed “good luck on Monday” as the door swung shut behind him.

The encounter stayed with Duo for the rest of the day. He found himself unable to think about anything beyond the flirty sweep of Heero’s eyes, the way Heero’s voice seemed to lower an octave when he said “looking good.” Maybe Duo was reading too much into it. He roughly pushed the hair off his face in frustration. What was worse was that it was impossible to ignore the fact that Heero Yuy was an _incredibly_ attractive man.

Heero Yuy wasn’t a tall man, standing a few inches shorter than Duo’s five foot ten, but he had a head of beautiful dark untamable hair that hung across wide dark blue eyes. His skin was smooth and almost creamy, a canvas wrapped tightly around lean muscle. Sometimes when Duo was sculpting in the same vicinity of Heero, he found himself staring at the way the muscles moved and flexed under the skin. Thinking about the man this way had Duo laid out on his living room sofa, hand shoved down his pants as he lazily stroked his cock, replaying the way Heero’s words had sounded as they left his mouth, a delicious shiver running down the length of Duo’s spine.

Well, hot damn.

The morning of the competition Duo took a nice hot shower, followed by an ice cold shower, and then another hot shower. The anticipation of seeing Heero in person, seeing him work was putting Duo’s cock on high alert. His brain had managed to conjure up an incredibly X-rated fantasy last night, and Duo had woken with a painful hard-on and sticky-wet sheets. “Get a hold of yourself, Maxwell. You’re never going to beat this guy if you can’t keep your dick in your pants.”

Outside, the air was bitingly cold, and Duo pulled his winter coat tight against himself, making sure his gloves covered his wrists and his toque covered his ears. Down the length of the competition area, he could see Heero talking with another of the competitors, Sally Po, who was also an incredibly talented artist who gave Heero a run for his money year after year. Just as Duo looked over, Heero looked back, and a sinking feeling crept into Duo’s stomach; he wasn’t sure he would make it through the day. The feeling grew when he found out from Heero himself - of course - that they’d been assigned sculpting locations right next to one another.

Heero would be sculpting the Duke of Wellington, which Duo found ironic to no end. “Did they assign you a subject to sculpt, or did you choose it yourself?” he had asked Heero.

He received a confused look from the other artist. “I chose it myself, of course. Isn’t that in the rules?”

Duo hesitated, then laughed awkwardly. “Of course it is. I only ask because I’ll be sculpting Napoleon. Just funny that the two rivals will be next to one another, that’s all.”

“Ah... yes, of course. I see what you mean.” At first he seemed condescending, but then Heero’s face broke into a warm smile that lit his blue eyes. “What an interesting coincidence.”

At exactly eleven o’clock, the judges sounded the horn allowing the sculptors to begin their work. Each competitor received a five-by-five foot area to construct their masterpiece. Duo began to quickly cut away at the snow with his favourite knife, drawing the rough outline of Napoleon’s body before working on the items in the background - clock, table, chair - allowing him to define the overall space of the portrait. The reference image sat in his toolkit on the ground, but he hardly spared it a second glance, intimately familiar with the objects, their lines, shapes, and details.

Next to him, Heero worked quickly with controlled cuts of his own tools. His portrait of Wellington had the man on a horse, hands in his lap. Duo wished he had chosen a more challenging portrait of Napoleon to work with, but it was too late to change his mind, already several hours into the competition. Aside from the swishing cuts of tools in snow, the competition area was oddly quiet. Not even the spectators spoke as they wandered from station to station, watching famous art pieces come to life in snow and ice.

By day’s end, Duo had finished most of his secondary carving and could begin the primary carving of Napoleon the next morning. He took a moment, as he dusted the snow from the sleeves of his jacket, to look at the work that Heero had done. It was incredible; the detail work and the progress he made felt like Duo had been digging around in the snow for seven hours and produced the shittiest snowman to ever exist.

“Hey, Duo!” Sally called, jogging over. He cheeks were a deep red from the wind and cold. “Great first day, right? I heard you’re capturing Napoleon in snow this year.”

“Yep,” Duo replied, grinning wide. “Hoping to take top prize.”

Sally smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. Duo knew he was kidding himself. They both knew that Heero was a shoo-in to win... again. “So hey, a few of us are heading to the bar for a couple beers; wanted to know if you’d like to come along.”

“Absolutely. Let me just grab my gear and I’ll met you guys there. You’re going to Leroy’s, right?” Sally nodded, and headed back to gather her own gear and head to the car. Duo turned around to head back to his work space when he bumped into Heero again.

“Oof.”

Heero cradled Duo’s arms the same way he had at the coffee shop. “Oh, sorry, Duo.”

“It’s okay,” Duo replied, extricating himself from Heero’s grasp.

“How was your first day? Productive? I looked at your work; it’s beautiful.”

Duo balked at the compliment, glancing over at Heero’s far more impressive work. “Uh... thanks, Heero. Your sculpture looks amazing, too.”

The stood awkwardly for a moment before Duo cleared his throat and made to move past Heero for his things. Heero’s hand reached out and grabbed his arm. “Wait, please. I... would you like to get a drink with me this evening?”

Again Duo was surprised, and almost felt bad when he had to decline that he had already made plans with some of the other sculptors. “Rain check?” he asked.

Heero nodded though his face fell. “Of course. Tomorrow, perhaps.”

“Sure. Tomorrow.”

Where had this insistent persuit come from all of a sudden? Was it sudden? Had Heero been interested all this time, and Duo had just never noticed? He forced himself to take deep, even breaths as he packed away his things and headed to the car. What if he hadn’t made plans before Heero asked him for a drink? Would Duo have said yes?

Leroy’s was close to the competition site, and parking was a rarity at the best of times. Duo ended up parking two blocks away and hoofing it through the biting cold to the crowded bar. He found Sally and the others occupying a back table, talking animatedly about their sculptures, and life beyond competition.

“Duo!” Sally greeted. “I wasn’t sure if you were going to make it!”

“Hey guys,” he said, shaking hands with the others, two men and a woman. “Parking out there is crazy. Had to brave the cold to get here.” He flagged down a waitress for a beer.

It was nice to sit with other artists, talking about work and life and competition and not feeling as though he was boring them. They drank until Samuel Leroy shouted “LAST CALL,” talking and laughing and flirting shamelessly.

Day two of competition came bright and early. Duo woke with a splitting head ache, always a sure sign of a good night out, but not so good for the day of work ahead of him. When he arrived at the competition site, Heero was already set up next to him; he scowled as Duo approached his own work area. “Have a good evening?” Heero asked, and his voice was colder than the air around them.

“I did. Thanks.” Duo raised an eyebrow at the other man’s brusque tone, but said nothing as he set up his own work area.

Soon the horn blew for them to start, and Heero began carefully carving away without a single sideways glance at Duo for the rest of the day; Duo knew this for a fact as he spent the day casting sidelong looks at the other man every five minutes.

Duo was horrified when he realized that at some point his mind hand wandered and instead of carving Napoleon’s hand tucked within his waist coast, as the original picture depicted, he had instead carved Napoleon’s hand holding his erect penis through the open front of his trousers. For almost a full five minutes Duo stared at what he had done. His best course of action would be to fill in the carvings and begin again before anyone noticed, except just as he reached down to grab the available loose snow, the horn for end-of-day sounded and Duo was forced to step back and stare at what had become a lewd representation of a classic historical work.

Duo cursed under his breath as he threw his tools angrily into his kit. He heard the crunch of footsteps behind him and closed his eyes, letting out a slow breath. “Interesting take on the Napoleon portrait,” Heero’s voice said conversationally; evidently his annoyance earlier had melted away.

“Yeah. I figured it would be more effective to win if I debased a classic historical figure in a well known painting.”

Heero chuckled. “I don’t think it’s that bad. You can always fix it tomorrow.”

Duo sighed and stood to look Heero in the eye. “No, Heero. I can’t just fix it tomorrow. I’m not you, who is capable of creating these amazing works of art in an impossible medium with barely any effort. I didn’t even realize what I’d done until suddenly the end of day horn sounded.”

“Maybe if you’d focused on your work,” Heero said under his breath.

“I’m sorry, what? What did you say? I missed that.” Duo snapped; this was not what he needed right then.

“I saw you looking, Duo.” Heero replied, stepping closer, licking his lips. “I saw you watching me work today.”

Duo took a step back. “So what if I was watching?”

“I liked it, Duo. That’s all.” Heero took a step forward, closing the gap between them again. “Were you thinking of me when you put Napoleon’s cock in his hand and not in his pants?” His warm breath brushed against the shell of Duo’s ear, and Duo shuddered. “Have dinner with me tonight, Duo,” Heero said. “Please.”

“Uh-- okay,” Duo replied, brain foggy at Heero’s proximity.

“I’ll pick you up in an hour. Dress nice.” He pressed himself against Duo’s side as he moved past. “See you soon.”

Duo began to panic; home was twenty minutes away, and he was equal parts cold and sweaty from carving snow all day. Being ready to go on an honest-to-goodness date in under an hour? He snatched up his tools and ran to the car, needing ever moment possible to get ready. He wasn’t sure why it mattered all of a sudden, but wanted to make Heero’s knees weak. The car was freezing as he slid into the driver’s seat. Barely allowing time for the windows to defrost, Duo was peeling out of the parking lot and onto the main street, speeding through amber lights as though local traffic laws didn’t apply to him.

Pulling up in front of his two-storey walk-up, Duo waved a hasty hello to his neighbour, Mrs. Cunningham, as he shoved the key in the lock and climbed the stairs to his bedroom two at a time. He let his winter coat fall to the floor at the bedroom door, leaving a trail of clothes across the room. In the bathroom he ran the water until near scalding, hopping in and washing the sweat and cold away as quickly as possible. Drying himself off, he wrapped a towel around his waist as he stood naked in front of his closet. He pulled out his best pair of dress trousers, deep grey with a fine red pinstripe, and a deep red button-down shirt, and matching grey vest. Before putting his clothes on, he undid his braid, running a brush through the long strands of his hair carefully before folding them back into a heavy plait. He pulled on a pair of black boxer-briefs - fresh from a pack stored in his top drawer for just such an occasion, applied a fresh coat of deodorant, a quick spritz of his favourite cologne, and slipped into his clothes.

The last button slid into place just as the doorbell rang.

With a nervous huff of breath, he walked downstairs to greet his date. He was smugly delighted when he opened the door and Heero’s mouth fell open, and his eyes did an appreciative walk up and down his body. “Wow,” he breathed. “Just... wow.”

Duo smiled and blushed. “Thanks. Come in for a minute, I just need to grab my jacket and shoes.” He turned back into the house, grinning widely. “So where are we going?” he asked as he dug through the closet for his coat - which still lay on the floor by the bedroom door - and shoes.

“It’s... a surprise,” Heero said evasively with a small quirk of his lips.

Realizing that his jacket was not at all where he was looking, he faced Heero balefully and excused himself upstairs, grabbing the blazer that went with his trousers and grabbing his winter jacket as he tried to hurry, without being too obvious about it, back down the stairs. “Okay,” he said, somewhat breathlessly. “Let’s go.”

Heero drove carefully along the icy roads. Duo sat quietly in the passenger seat, watching the lights on the street out his window, hands folded between his knees; he was exceedingly nervous. Heero didn’t seem to mind the absence of conversation, and the silence was almost comfortable. They pulled up in front of a building Duo had seen hundreds of times, but never knew what it was; its lack of a sign, now that he stood outside, spoke to the exclusivity of the business, and by extension the clientele. Heero knocked a distinctive pattern on the door, and it swung open, a tall man with a stern expression assessing the two men. He nodded at Heero and ushered them inside.

“What is this place?” Duo whispered, as the venue seemed to dictate that as an appropriate level of speech.

“A gastronome's paradise,” Heero returned at normal volume.

The main dining room was softly lit, boothed tables hidden behind elegantly draped curtains, providing private dining space. They were greeted by a petite hostess, long red curls piled high upon her head, bright green eyes glittering in the low light. “Welcome.”

She led them to a table near the far corner, near the kitchen. “Can I bring you anything to drink, Mr. Yuy?” she asked, and the familiarity startled Duo, though he knew it shouldn’t.

“A bottle of red. A shiraz... what’s a good year?”

“2004 was a good year for shiraz.”

“Excellent. Thank you, Colleen.”

“Do you come here often?” Duo asked. He felt out of place amid the exclusivity.

Heero shrugged. “When I can. I don’t actually live in the city, but I stop in when I can. Usually only for special occasions.” He winked.

“You live out of city?”

“I own a small farm about twenty-miles out. It’s not much, but it gives me something to do during the year, allows me space to work on art and writing.”

Duo raised an eyebrow. “You’re a writer?”

Colour rose to Heero’s cheeks. “Not professionally. I’m not very good, it’s just something I like to do in my free time.”

Duo was struck by how open and honest Heero was. He asked about what types of crops Heero’s farm yielded, learning that he owned an orchard and grew apples and peaches. Duo also learned that Heero was the very definition of foodie, that he threw intimate dinner parties where he cooked for friends using fruit from his own trees and locally produced products from the farms in the area. The hostess returned, interrupting conversation as she uncorked the bottle of wine and poured a small amount for Heero’s consideration. He nodded and she filled their glasses, setting the bottle on the table edge.

“I’d love for you to attend if you have the time,” Heero said casually, and Duo had to smile at the date-like subtext beneath the statement.

“I think I’d like that.” He stretched a foot out beneath the table and knocked his foot against Heero’s. “So where do you stay during competition season if you live so far out of town?”

Heero pause in the lifting of his glass to his mouth at the motion, moving his own foot back to brush lightly against the side of Duo’s calf. “I stay at a hotel. It’s only for the week, so it isn’t much hassle.”

“Sorry, I have to ask. Is anyone going to take our order?”

Heero laughed lightly. “No. Basically you come in, sit down, and whatever is on the menu for the evening is what you’re served. It’s always excellent, so I’m sure you’ll enjoy it. You’re... not a vegetarian are you?”

Duo scoffed. “No.”

“Good. I suppose I should have asked earlier, but well...” There was no need to finish the sentence; Duo was more than capable of filling in the blanks. Heero had been distracted by Duo’s sculpture and had things other than food on the brain.

As promised, the food that arrived at their table was the most decadent meal Duo had ever consumed. The first course, perfectly tender mussels steamed in a garlic and white wine, resulted in Heero watching intently as Duo teethed the meet from the shell, and drank down the fragrant broth. The rest of the meal was full of tension as they ate, undressing one another with their eyes, feet knocking together beneath the table. By the time dessert arrived, Duo was practically in Heero’s lap, nosing at the skin behind his ear and along the curve of his jaw.

“Has anyone ever told you,” Heero breathed, “that your braid is incredibly phallic?”

Duo pulled away, sly smile on his face. “This would be the first time.”

Heero slid his hand down the length of Duo’s braid, fingering the end. Duo shuddered and moaned softly, pressing his mouth to Heero’s in a desperate kiss. “I think we need to leave,” he whispered. Duo’s hand slid up Heero’s thigh, cupping his cock, hard against his palm. “Or we can close the blinds and I’ll blow you under the table.”

Two cafe creme brulee’s had been set down on the table along with two steaming cups of coffee. Heero managed a nod as the waiter returned to attend to other tables, reaching for the ties on the curtain while Duo slipped beneath the table, fingers working at the button on Heero’s trousers.

“Ah... fuck, Duo.”

Duo nosed at Heero’s cock, pulling it carefully from his boxers. The other man sank low against the cushions of the booth, spreading his knees to accommodate Duo between them. Duo cupped Heero’s balls in his hand, sucking the head of Heero’s cock into his mouth with a debauched swirl of his tongue. Heero stroked his hand over the back of Duo’s head, drawing his braid up into his lap, mimicking the motions of Duo’s mouth and tongue on his cock with his hand on the silk length.

The pace Duo maintained was agonizing, dragging his mouth off slowly before sinking back down with mind melting suction. “Duo... Duo... ah, I’m.. fuck. I’m going to cum.” Duo sucked on the head of Heero’s cock, jacking the shaft with his hand as Heero came, salty and slick across Duo’s palette.

Heero had slipped the tie off the end of Duo’s braid, fingers buried in the thick strands. Duo sat up, bumping his head against the table. “Ow.” He chuckled, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. Heero pulled him forward by his braid, devouring his mouth with firm sweeps of his tongue, sucking and biting at Duo’s lips and tongue.

“You have no idea,” Heero panted into Duo’s ear, “how long I’ve been thinking about this braid.”

“Have a thing for braids, do you?” Duo replied with a cheeky grin.

“No. Just yours.”

Dessert abandoned, and coffee gone cold, Heero and Duo made their exit. A few whispered words from Duo had Heero speeding dangerously along the icy streets back to the other man’s home. As soon as the car was parked, Duo pulled Heero across the console, sucking his tongue into his mouth. “I think you should come inside.”

Heero groaned. “I want to, I do. But...”

Duo recoiled. “But what?”

“I think maybe we should end the night here.”

Duo laughed incredulously. “You’re joking right? You just let me blow you in a public place, after we spent an entire meal eye-fucking each other, and you won’t come inside?”

The other man sighed. “It’s not that I don’t want to, Duo. I know exactly what will happen once that door closes behind us. I just... I don’t want you to be a one-time fling, okay? Did I find you blowing me in the restaurant incredibly sexy? Yes. I’d be an idiot to deny that. I’d just like to save things for another day. It gives me another reason to ask you out.”

Duo was torn between being pissed that Heero was putting on the breaks, and flattered that the other man felt that way about him. He settled on mild annoyance, shoving the car door open and sliding out. “Well, thanks for dinner,” he said tersely. “See you in the morning.” He slammed the door and shoved the key into the lock of his own door, going inside without a backward glance.

The next morning, Duo was still as angry as he had been the night before. He’d jacked off in bed three times before he’d been able to go to bed, so high strung with tension and fucking want. His distraction meant that he didn’t feel particularly well rested. An idea occurred to him as he was driving to the competition site that would likely result in his disqualification from the competition, but would press all of Heero’s buttons at once.

Heero smiled as Duo approached their work area, and received a dark scowl for his efforts. He walked over to talk to Duo, but was immediately shut down by the other man, who said firmly, “I would really appreciate it if you just stayed at your work site today. Thanks.” With a tight nod, Heero returned, glancing back as Duo pulled his tools out of his kit and prepared to start the day.

Duo stared up at the cock-in-hand that he’d carved the previous day. He thankfully hadn’t done anything beyond create the perception of a penis, as he’d intended to pack in the carved areas and start afresh. He had decided, instead, to tease Heero a bit, going from his own sense memory of the night before, to make Napoleon’s snow penis a replica of Heero’s own. The horn sounded to start the day, and Duo went to work. He spent most of his day carving careful details into the penis - the flared head, the placement of veins. The majority of the day was spent with a partial hard-on as he continuously re-imagined the weight of Heero’s cock in his mouth, on his tongue, the heat and shape of it.

When the horn sounded to signal the end of the competition, Duo stood back and admired his work. It was a near-perfect replication of the Napoleonic portrait, aside from the penis-in-hand. In fact, the penis was the crowning jewel of the work, intricately detailed and incredibly realistic. He brushed the snow off his hands and packed away his things. All that was left was the judging. Heero wandered over to see the finished work, and his mouth dropped open when he saw it.

“Duo...” Duo grinned, waiting for Heero to really take in the finished piece. “I thought you were going to fix-- is that supposed to be _my cock_?” He was so easily able to recognize the member that Duo felt smug in his ability to replicate it in snow.

“Yes,” he replied simply.

Heero turned to face the smirking artist. “You’re going to get disqualified over this!”

“I’m aware.”

“Why did you make it look like my cock?” Duo didn’t respond, waiting for Heero to draw his own conclusions. “Is this supposed to be some kind of punishment?”

“Why would you think it was a punishment?”

“Because you wanted me to come in and I refused.”

“Don’t you think it’s interesting how much detail went into that cock? I mean, you recognized it as your own almost immediately.” Duo took the few steps necessary to bring him chest to chest with Heero. “I had to think about your cock in my mouth all day to remember the details. I’ve been hard since I started this morning.”

Heero stifled a moan, leaning in to Duo, who pulled away abruptly. “But it was definitely worth the impending disqualification.”

As predicted, Duo was disqualified. The judges commended him on his detail and level of texture, but the pornographic aspect went against the rules, and “unfortunately, you’re unable to be included in the judgement.”

Also as predicted, Heero took first place; the horse that Wellington sat upon almost came to life through the snow, the detail was incredible. It wasn’t until later, when Duo was standing about a foot away that he noticed something - Heero had put Wellington’s cock in hand as well, though it was obscured by the angle and the additional detail. Duo had to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. He couldn’t feel angry with Heero anymore because the man had debauched his own sculpture to replicate Duo’s own (though it was far less obvious). He had to find the other man immediately.

Heero stood with the other sculptors who had placed, Sally included, who had of course, placed second, losing out by an incredibly slim margin. Duo slipped his hand down the back of Heero’s arm, fingers wrapping around his wrist and pulling him away from the group. “I need to steal the big winner away for a moment, guys,” he said by way of explanation.

“What is it?” Heero asked, hushed.

“What are you doing tonight?” Duo asked.

Heero raised a questioning eyebrow. “I... hadn’t thought much about it. Why do you ask?”

Duo bit his lip and looked up at Heero from beneath his lashes. “I’d like you to come over for dinner.”

“Dinner?” Heero replied.

“Yea,” Duo smiled “Dinner.”

Heero licked his lips as he considered, and Duo barely restrained himself from kissing the other man right there. “I don’t know. Can I get back to you?”

Duo’s mouth dropped open in shock. “What?”

“I said, can I get back to you?”

“You’re joking, right?”

Heero furrowed his brow. “Why would I be joking?”

Duo could feel rage building in his chest. “This is ridiculous. I can’t fucking believe this!”

Heero was laughing, wide grin, showing all his teeth, eyes sparkling and Duo crossed his arms over his chest like a petulant child. Then Heero swooped in, wrapping his arms around Duo’s waist, and kissed Duo hard. “You are the one that’s ridiculous. Of course I’ll come over for dinner. I’m delighted that you even asked.”

Duo pulled away and punched Heero hard in the arm. “Ass.”

Heero laughed again, pulling Duo back into a kiss. “Oh, please. I can’t believe that you would believe I’d say no to having dinner with.” He kissed Duo again until someone coughed pointedly and they pulled away from each other, embarrassed.

“Be at my house in two hours,” Duo said, placing one last lingering kiss on Heero’s mouth.

Just like an hour was barely enough time to prepare for a date out, two hours was barely enough time to prepare for a date _in_ (even if that date was intended predominantly for the purposes of absolutely debauched sex). Yet like clock-work, Heero was ringing the doorbell just as Duo was putting the finishing touches on dinner. He answered the door with a wide grin and an exhausted sigh. “Hello.”

“Hello,” Heero replied with an equally excited grin.

“Please, come in.

Heero stepped through the door and Duo had to restrain himself from pushing Heero up against the door and making out like teenagers. It was remarkable that a man he had disliked, yet admired just days ago, made him feel this giddy and out of sorts. “Can I take your jacket?” Duo asked, and every word felt loaded with innuendo. _Can I take you upstairs to bed_?

Heero slipped his jacket off, handing it to Duo. It was heavy with the smell of Heero, citrusy and fresh. If Duo took a moment to inhale the aroma, he felt a though he couldn’t be blamed.

“What are we having for dinner?” Heero asked, stepping in behind Duo as he slipped the hanger into the jacket. His body, hard and lithe, felt perfect pressed against Duo’s back.

“Chicken Florentine.” He turned to face his guest - his date. “I’m not the greatest cook, but I hope you like it.”

Heero followed Duo into the dining room, two places set across from one another, two candles burning low in their holders. “Have a seat.”

Heero did as he was told, looking up at Duo with heat in his eyes. Duo winked as he disappeared into the kitchen. He returned with a bottle of white wine under one arm, and a platter of vegetables and chicken, steaming hot and smelling divine. Heero’s mouth watered, not sure if it was the food or the idea that Duo had cooked for him.

“Ta-da!” Duo said with a flourish as he set the platter on the table.

“It looks amazing, Duo.”

Duo uncorked the wine, pouring them each a glass and then filled Heero’s place. “Bon appetite!” He waited with bated breath for Heero to take his first bite, Duo’s own plate still empty. Heero gave Duo a confused look, but sliced through the chicken breast, the spinach and cream oozing out from within, and lifted the piece to his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut and he sighed.

“Duo. This is delicious.”

There was no opportunity for a second bite as Duo launched himself across the table, wine glasses spilling across the table cloth, onto the platter, staining their clothes. He didn’t care; he wanted Heero right that minute. Heero’s chair tipped over and they hit the floor with a hard thunk. “Oh my god,” Duo said, laughing, “are you okay?”

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Heero replied, pulling Duo in a kiss, wrapping his hand in the length of Duo’s braid and tugging gently. “Should we go upstairs?”

“We should,” Duo answered, “but I’m pretty content right here.” He fingers had already begun to pull the buttons through the holes on Heero’s shirt, lips chasing along behind after. Duo nipped and sucked at every inch of exposed skin, leaving small purpling marks in their wake. Heero tugged occasionally on Duo’s braid, his soft groans spurring Duo on.

“God you’re delicious,” Duo moaned as he pulled Heero’s pants open, tugging them down his thighs. Heero released Duo’s braid briefly to help the other man out of his own clothes, not wanting to be barred from admiring Duo’s own body. “I want you to fuck me,” Duo said and Heero’s breath caught in his throat.

Duo rose up on his knees, slipping his pants and underwear down his legs, but not office. He spit into his palm and slicked Heero’s cock, and then hesitated. “What? What are you doing?” Heero asked.

“Be right back,” he said as he stood, running awkwardly up the stairs with his pants around his knees. He returned a moment later with a small foil square in hand and a tube of lube. “Not that I don’t trust you,” Duo said breathlessly, “but safety first.”

He sank back down over Heero’s body, pressing a messy kiss to Heero’s mouth. He ripped the foil with his teeth and slipped the condom down over his cock. He ran the tips of his fingers along the underside on the return. Heero hissed and thrust his hips up. The snap of the lid on the lube brought Heero back to the moment. He watched, entranced, as Duo slicked his own fingers, hand disappearing behind his body.

“Fuck,” Heero whispered, admiring the length of Duo’s neck as his head tipped back, mouth falling open on a soundless moan, hips driving down on his fingers. His shirt hung open, sharp contrast against the paleness of his skin; a work of art on his own.

Heero didn’t notice Duo remove his fingers until his cock was slipping into tight heat. He gasped, fucking his hips upward, and Duo pitched forward, moaning wantonly. Duo didn’t wait, working his hips up and then rushing them back down, fucking himself open on Heero’s cock. The hard back of the hair dug into Heero’s shoulders, but he didn’t care, watching himself disappear and reappear. Heero took Duo’s braid, wrapping the end around his cock as jerking the other man off. Duo’s leaned back until his spine was a complete arc, moaning and gasping at the dual stimulation.

“Jesus, Heero,” he cried, falling forward over the other man, sealing their mouths together. “Oh god, oh christ,” he whispered again and again and until he was cumming across Heero’s chest, in his own hair. His hips slowed down, but Heero rolled them over, snapping his hips in, drawing another moan from Duo’s bruised mouth.

“You have no idea,” he breathed, “what you look like right now.” Duo’s eyes flickered open, barest hint of a smile gracing his lips.

“Mmm...” was all he could muster.

Heero fucked into Duo one last time, body going rigid as he emptied himself. “Holy shit.”

They lay together for a long while, panting and sharing each other’s breath. After several long minutes, Duo began to laugh. “What’s so funny?” Heero asked.

“Would you have slept with me even if I hadn’t carved a giant snow penis on Napoleon?”

Heero frowned. “That is a ridiculous question. Of course.”

“Then I threw a competition that I so desperately wanted to win - I wanted to one-up you this year, I did - because I wanted to get you back for giving me blue balls.”

Heero nuzzled Duo’s ear, brushing hair off his forehead. “Are you disappointed?”

“Oddly, no. This is better than any prize.”

“I’m having a dinner party next weekend. You should come.”

“I suppose it would be in bad taste if I jumped the host in front of the other guests?”

“Probably; but I certainly wouldn’t mind.”

“What’s on the menu?”

“I don’t know, I haven’t decided yet.”

“I’ll bring dessert.” Heero grinned, burying his head in Duo’s shoulder to muffle a groan.


End file.
